duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Frequently asked questions/Miscellaneous
This section contains miscellaneous questions. Miscellaneous I love Duolingo. How can I help the site? *Tell people about it. The more people who use and contribute to Duolingo, the better it can become. *Help other learners who are learning languages you know by interacting with them in the Community and discussions guide. *If you or someone you know is fluent in two (or more!) languages, you can help Duolingo make new language courses or improve existing ones. Apply at http://incubator.duolingo.com/apply. *If you see an error in one of Duolingo's language exercises, report it using these instructions. Reporting errors helps Duolingo make its courses even better. Can I donate money to Duolingo? Duolingo does not currently accept donations. Can I buy a Duolingo shirt or stickers or something? Yes, Duolingo has a gear store with items for purchase. Note that all items are priced at cost, so Duolingo makes no money off them,"Duolingo makes no money on any gear purchases. What you pay covers our production costs and that's it." but they can be a nice way of showing your Duolingo Pride and spreading the word about the site. Is there an API or third-party userscript for Duolingo? , there is no official public API, but there are unofficial userscripts written by some users. See Duolingo Userscripts. Is there an easier way to type accented and special characters than using the clickable buttons? You can install a keyboard layout that supports typing accented and special characters even on a keyboard that isn't marked for them. Windows users can also use Alt codes, Mac OS users can use key combinations accessible from their default keyboard layout, and Linux users can use a compose key. For more detailed instructions and information on some of the layout options available to install, see the Guide to keyboard layouts and input methods. How can I type accented and special characters on my cell phone? On Android and iOS devices, tapping and holding on a letter key will bring up the option of adding an accent to it. Tapping and holding on the "s" key will bring up the option to type "ß". On Android, you may need to install a keyboard from the Google Play store in order to type certain languages with non-alphabetic scripts. Other Users What are followers and friends? Followers are users who are interested in seeing a user's updates, posts, or progress through the tree. Friends are people a user follows. How can I block another user? You can block another user from posting in your Activity stream. Follow these steps: # Go to that user's profile. # To the right of their profile icon, you will see a grey gear (blue in picture). # Hover over over it and select the "Block" option that appears. * To unblock that user in the future, just hover over their gear again and select "Unblock". Where do most Duolingo users come from? , the largest number of users (26%) came from the United States, followed by Brazil (15%) and Mexico (7%).10 million users and counting! These numbers may have shifted since then as Duolingo has grown its userbase and added more languages and platforms. Which platforms are used the most? most users use Android (45%), followed by iPhone(40%), Web (14%) and Windows Phone (1%).http://www.nzz.ch/digital/duolingo-wird-immer-gratis-sein-ld.543 References Category:Faq